Too Different, Too Same
by XxRedLucarioxX
Summary: Eva and Evo were the best of friends when growing up, but when the Ghost Type Pokemon Gang kidnaps him and leaves Eva behind, how will she find him? Is he even alive? She still doesn't know, but she's willing to sacrifice everything to find him.
1. Prologue

Redbutterfly25- Another Pokemon story! Yay! But this time, the couple I've decided to do is EspeonXUmbreon. Like my other story Psychic Minds, they are Pokemon in here and not humanoids. Right now, I'm currently working on Chapter Two and I like the plot so far. This story was an inspiration of a youtube video I saw, forgot it was called but I loved it. Anyways read it, enjoy it and review it! Thanks again!

Disclaimer: Pokemon do not belong to me, if they did... well that would be awesome.

Note: They have names in here because there's going to be a lot of characters in here and I didn't want you guys to get confused by the way I described them, so names are better for this story. Enjoy~

Prologue: Separation

Once upon a time in the Sinnoh Region, there lived two Eevee's. Both of them were left behind because of different reasons, however, because they were left behind they found each other one day and that day was the day they became the best of friends…

Eva was a female Eevee. She was energetic and very caring. She was the one who would navigate areas even though she didn't know it. Because her senses, her could always tell what was right and what was wrong. She would always be protective of her best friend, Evo, because he was the only she had to protect.

Evo, a male Eevee, was a brave Eevee. He would always be ready and prepare for the worst of anything that would happen. He was brave and protective of his childhood Pokemon friend Eva. Through the hardest of times, he always protected her and made sure nothing ever happened to her. But sometimes, he would get cocky and his braveness always got them into trouble, but he always saved the day.

"Eva, come here and look! I found Pecha berries!" said Evo.

"Really? That's great! We should eat it before the night comes!" She said.

Evo jumped really high and got one.

"Darn, I only got one,"

"That's okay. We can split it," Eva said.

They split it in half and ate it.

He belly rumbled. "I'm still hungry…" he said.

"Then, we'll have to get more," Eva said.

She moved back really far and ran and used Take Down on the tree. The Pecha berries fell.

"All right Eva! Great job!"

But even though Pecha berries fell, a lot of bug Pokemon came out and charged after them. They used string shot and poison sting of them. Eva and Evo dodged and still ran to get the Pecha berries.

"STOP!" A voice boomed.

The bug Pokemon stopped attacking and both the Eevee's saw Ghost-type Pokemon.

"Well, well, well… look fella's, we got ourselves a toy to play with," A Gengar laughed.

The Ghost Pokemon started to laugh. Quickly, Evo got defensive and stood in front of Eva.

"Oh? This one's got spunk, I like that," the Gengar said then smirked.

"Stay away from Eva!" Evo shouted.

Gengar laughed. "Foolish little child, you're on my territory! Whoever gets on my territory, pays the price,"

Evo used Take Down, but he just went though Gengar.

"Foolish child, normal Pokemon doesn't affect me. Take this!" He used Psychic and Evo was slammed into a tree.

"Evo!" Eva shouted.

Gengar laughed, but Evo still got up. He ran in front of Eva to protect her and then... used Shadow ball!

Gengar looked and then dodged the attack. Eva looked at him, surprised. Evo looked at himself… did he just learn a new move? Gengar smirked evilly.

"Hehehehehe… boys, we got ourselves a newcomer," Gengar announced.

The Ghost Pokemon murmured and talked. A normal type Pokemon joining the Ghost type Pokemon gang? Was Gengar crazy?

Gengar used Hypnosis on Evo and then he fell asleep.

"Evo!" Eva went to him, desperately going to wake him up, but Gengar got in the way and grabbed Eva. He lifted her in the air and looked at her. "_No good, but I'll leave her a present,"_ he thought. He slashed her and left a mark on her chest. He used psychic on her to a tree and she fell down, the mark left a pile of blood.

"Hmph, I have no use for you, little girl. This Eevee will be trained hard and he will become my best apprentice. I have no use for a female weakling," Gengar last said before turning away.

A Haunter came down and grabbed the sleeping male Eevee and the group left her, in the forest.

"E-Evo…" she tried to speak and tried to get up.

"Still awake? Bug Pokemon finish her off," Gengar ordered.

The Ghost Pokemon gang left and the bug Pokemon swarmed in on her. Eva was too weak and then fell down. They are about to attack, but then a Ninetales came out and used Flamethrower on the bug Pokemon. The bug Pokemon fled and never returned.

Ninetales saw the female Eevee and went by her. He looked at her and saw she was still breathing. She was still alive, but unconscious. Ninetales looked around his surrounding; no one was here to save her but him. He grabbed her with his mouth and carried her. He ran with all his might back to his home. And that was how Eva and Evo were separated…


	2. Two years

XxRedLucarioxX-Hi again. Sorry for the long update. I changed my name, but anyways Im postin up a few more chapters and again sorry. I will make chapters for all the stories and I'll try to post it up as soon as possible.

Disclaimer-No Pokemon belongs to me, if it did, Pikachu would've been a legendary Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter One: Two Years Later

When Eva woke up, Ninetales told her what had happened and she was devastated. Her best friend was stolen away from her and now was she was determined to find him and beat Gengar. Each day, Ninetales told her how to survive on her own and battled other Pokemon to get stronger. She trained with Ninetales and got stronger each time whenever she lost to him. However, on days Eva was still devastated because of that memory. It would haunt her and cause her nightmares. But Ninetales was always there and protected her when needed. There were even times where she would battle a strong Pokemon and win. Ninetales was proud. He would think Eva as his own daughter he never had. Everyday, she would go out for herself and survive on her skills. Sometimes she would get lost and Ninetales would have to find her, but that was no worry. Slowly, day by day, Ninetales would watch her as she grew and grew stronger and beautiful each day…

Two years passed on…

"Eva, are you ready?" Ninetales asked.

He looked in the cave and saw the lavender colored cat-like Pokemon. Just a week ago, because of her happiness with Ninetales, she played outside in the morning one day and Eva evolved into a beautiful Espeon and learned new abilities and attacks.

"Ninetales… I don't know if I'm ready…" she said.

"Do not worry. You're final training will be great," he said.

She stood silent. She walked out gracefully and walked outside with Ninetales.

"You have done well over these past two years. You have grown stronger, speedier, and more beautiful. Today is the day. If you can survive by yourself and come back by sunset with a bag of 5 Aspear berries, 3 Oran berries, 4 Cheri berries and 1 Iapapa berry, then your training with me for two years will be paid off and you will begin to search for him," he explained.

"Yes," she said.

She looked into a puddle of water. That scar still remained on her chest and it was ugly to see right there. Ninetales saw her.

"Eva, do not remember the past. The more you remember, the more you will grow weak, remember what I taught you,"

"Yes Ninetales,"

"In three seconds, I will let you know when," he said.

She got ready in her stance.

"One,"

She was low on the ground and had the satchel on her back.

"Two,"

Her senses came into actions and started to locate the items.

"Three! Go!" Ninetales demanded.

Eva ran off as fast as she could. After all the hard training, her speed was better than before and could easily dodge attacks. She ran as fast as she could and then detected an Oran berry tree. She picked up three like Ninetales ordered and then went off again. She thought this test was easy.

"Hehehehe… hey, look, there's a cutie in the forest," a Gastly said.

A Haunter looked and saw the speedy Espeon go by. He smiled a big smile. He had an idea to take her to see his boss and see she would be approved.

"Let's catch her; maybe the boss will like her. The boss is always psyched about girls. Even though she's a psychic type, she looks like a powerful one," the Haunter snickered.

They agreed. They went off and then went to positions. Eva saw a Cheri tree and got what she wanted. Searching for berries like these wasn't that hard, but it was tiring. She saw a nearby water pond and stopped by to have a drink.

A Leafeon was nearby, but hid in a bush. He saw the beautiful Espeon was she drunk the water and cleaned herself. He was the watcher of the forest, so he had to make sure everything was okay, but…

"_An Espeon? That's quite rare in the forest… I've never seen one and it looks harmless," _he thought.

Then suddenly a scream came out. Eva quickly heard and used her senses to guide her to where it was. She quickly ran off to see what it was.

"_She's fast! Almost as fast as me!" _The Leafeon thought and then followed her to follow that scream.

After a few minutes of running, she saw a Gastly and Haunter picking on some weak Shinx and Buizel. She stayed calm and then looked at the sky.

"_I still have time, if I can save them then maybe I can still finish my training," _she thought.

"Hahaha… you weakling fools! How dare you take our berries away from us? We were eating peacefully and you pests come here and take our food!" The Haunter laughed.

"N-No! You guys stole our food! We needed it for our friend! She is sick and needs that berry! G-Give it back you… you monster!" The Shinx yelled.

"WHAT? How dare you call us monsters?" The Haunter screeched.

He used Shadow Punch on them, but then Eva came out and used Protect on the baby Pokemon.

"How dare you hurt these babies? They are only children!" Eva shouted.

"Tch, they called us monsters!"

"That's because you are monsters! You guys are torturing all the Pokemon here!"

This surprised the Leafeon; lately the forest was infested with Ghost Pokemon and had no idea how to get rid of them. But seeing how brave this Espeon was, maybe… he could…

"Hmph, we'll see about that!" The Haunter used Shadow Ball.

Eva used protect again and then told the little ones to find a safe place to hide. They ran off. She used Shadow Ball on the off-guarded Gastly and he was down.

"You'll pay for that!" Haunter used Shadow Punch, but then Eva dodged and then used Psychic on the Haunter and it was super effective.

"Take this!" He shouted and fired a Dark Pulse.

Eva tried to dodged, but then she tripped on a root and fell down. She saw the Dark Pulse coming towards her and then she closed eyes. After a few minutes, she reopened them and saw that a Pokemon stopped the attack.

"How dare you attack this female Pokemon? Have you got no shame?" The Leafeon spoke.

"Who are you?" Haunter ordered.

Leafeon stood in front of Eva. "I am Leon the Leafeon! Protector of this forest! I want you to leave this forest now! He demanded.

The Haunter laughed.

"You're the protector of this forest? What a joke!"

"Are you okay?" Leon asked.

"I'm fine. We have to take care of that Haunter fast!" She answered.

She got up and got ready in her stance. So did Leon.

"You dare challenge me? You pests, just wait until I beat you!" Haunter said.

Eva used Psychic, but then Haunter dodged and then he used Shadow Ball. Leon used Iron Tail and reflected the Shadow Ball back at Haunter. It was a hit and then he fell down. She walked up to him.

"Now, apologize to the baby Pokemon now!" She ordered.

"No way!" Haunter protested.

She was about to use Psychic on him again, but then something fast moved. The bushes rustled and then a Pokemon attacked Eva, but she was quick and back flipped right next to Leon. She looked up and saw the face she wanted to see two years ago… except his face was darker and…


	3. Umbreon

XxRedLucarioxX- Here's Chpater two! im saying this now, but im sorry if the storyline isnt all that good, i just thought of this story and I didn't know how it would turn out. So please tell me what you think about it. Leave comments and advice for me. Thank you.

Disclaimer-No Pokemon belong to me..

* * *

Chapter Two: Umbreon

Eva looked up and saw the dark, fascinating, and majestic Umbreon. He was black with yellow rings on his body, red eyes with black slits in them, and his slim body made to easy to travel and avoid attacks, but this body also belonged to…

"Evo!" Eva called to the Umbreon.

The dark Umbreon looked at the Espeon and Leafeon. Leon sensed something was wrong and stood in front of Eva. But she just moved in front of him and got a closer look at the Umbreon.

"It is you…" she said and almost cried.

She was going to move forward, but then the Umbreon got into attack stance and stood in front of Haunter.

"I don't know who you are or how you even know my name, but if you don't retreat now, I will attack you," he said.

Eva gasped. He… doesn't know her or even recognize her?

"Evo, don't you remember me? It's me, Eva!" She said to the Umbreon.

He looked up and then looked at the Espeon. He looked at her closely and then saw the scar she had on her chest.

"You're not Eva," he said back.

"What?"

"Back when I was an Eevee, I don't remember what had happened, but I was told… Eva was dead. My master told me she left me behind in order to save herself and then she ran off a cliff and she fell to her death, so Eva is dead and I'm glad she is. Because she never thought of saving me and she left me behind to save her own. I don't care if she's alive or not, if she was alive… I'd take her and then torture her of those days of hard training I did and that loneliness I had to suffer. She gave me a torturous life, she should be gone!" He yelled.

Eva started to cry. He… was alone when he woke up from his sleep. He was trained extra hard ordered by Gengar to make sure he wasn't weak. Back then, she was still an Eevee and she couldn't save him, she was too weak…

"It's… my fault…" she said to herself.

Haunter got up.

"Gengar said to report back to him immediately, you guys took too long," Evo said sharply to Haunter.

"R-Right," he said then disappeared.

Evo turned around.

"Plus, even if she was alive, she wouldn't have that ugly scar that's on your chest, Espeon," he last said before disappearing into the forest.

Eva's legs gave out on her and she landed on the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" Leon asked.

"It's… it's my fault… I'm the one who made him suffer…" she said to herself.

"Hey, snap out of it!"

The baby Pokemon came out and went to her. They all surrounded her and tried to talk to her, but then she cried and then ran off, leaving her satchel.

"Hey!" Leon called.

He saw the satchel and grabbed it. He looked around and tried to sense her, and then followed her back.

It was night time now and Ninetales looked at the sky and shook his head. He was sure Eva would've passed this test by now, but it was too late. He looked around him to see if she was close by, but she wasn't, which was strange.

"_Strange… Eva is not close by, usually I could sense her from miles, but she isn't within the range…" _Ninetales thought.

He sighed and then he ran off to look for Eva.

Eva was still running away from what had happened and worse, the memories of her not returning to save Evo was getting to her now.

"Evo… Evo… I'm sorry…" she said, still crying.

She ran, but then tripped on a rock and then fell on the ground. She stayed there as tears flowed down from her eyes.

"Evo… it's my fault that you became like that. I couldn't save you and yet I still let them get away with you. Now you hate me with all your heart. I'm sorry…" she cried to herself.

Haunter and Gastly went back to Gengar, the Ghost-Pokemon Gang Chief. He was displeased and a bit angry that Haunter and Gastly were late.

"What were you doing? All I asked was for the both of you to steal berries just from a couple of Pokemon and here you are, empty handed!" Gengar shouted.

"But Gengar-" they trailed off.

"Enough! No excuses! Get out of my sight before I'll use Shadow Ball on you NOW!" He yelled.

Both Haunter and Gastly flew away from Gengar and went somewhere else. Gengar sighed.

"Bunch of idiots…" he mumbled.

"Master Gengar," the dark Umbreon said.

"What is it?"

"Master, is there something wrong? Do I need to do something?" Evo asked.

"No, just leave me be. Go away,"

Evo shook his head and left the room. He walked around the dark and gloomy place. All the Ghost Pokemon looked at him and he heard the whispers…

"It's Evo…"

"Gengar's apprentice, he gets treated differently than us,"

"He's strong not only in defence but in power too,"

"I heard… that his so called friend abandoned him and left him, that's why Gengar took him in,"

Evo turned and gave the evil glare to the Ghost Pokemon. They weren't his friends nor his comrades. They were just strangers who knew nothing but to gossip about anything old or new.

"Stupid Ghost Pokemon," he mumbled to himself before walking to his room.

He went to his room and laid on his black comforter.

"_What a boring day. Nothing but idiots failing another duty. And that Espeon, how does she even know me? Not only that, but she wasn't feared by me like all the Pokemon are. She called me Evo, she must know something about me and I must find out why. No one knows who I am because they never see me in the darkness… How does she know me!" _Evo thought.

Eva got up from the ground. She walked back weakly, still blaming herself.

Leon found her and went to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

She didn't say anything. Her eyes were so dull and she was pale.

Leon looked at her and then went next to her. He went under her and lifted her up off the ground.

"Hey, what-" she trailed off.

"It's dangerous tonight… I cannot let a female Pokemon like you stay out here by yourself. I will take you back to my house, just to be safe," he said.

Eva stayed quiet.

"Rest easy tonight," he ran off with her on his back, going back to his home in the forest. As soon as he put her down, she instantly fell asleep. Leon put a leaf blanket over her and then saw her tears stream down her eyes.

"Do not cry… Espeon. I… will protect you when you are in danger," he wiped away her tears.


End file.
